


OblivAeon

by Monstradamus



Category: Sentinels of the Multiverse (Card Game)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstradamus/pseuds/Monstradamus
Summary: OblivAeon is the major event that ends the multiverse as we know it. This collection of 100-word drabbles follows the different perspectives of some of the heroes and villains involved in the event. Tactics timeline used for this story.





	1. Prologue: OblivAeon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this first attempt at a Sentinels of the Multiverse story by me. I'm excited to dig into such a lore-rich fandom, and I hope you enjoy this story. Each of the drabbles in this story looks at the perspectives of each of the differing characters in the multiverse who were involved in the OblivAeon event. I know that there are so many more than the 21 perspectives listed here that particpated, but I felt that these were the major characters who made their appearances and can offer us some important perspectives. That is not to say that characters like Chronoranger, Parse, and Benchmark were not important to this story, but that I just chose to focus on the perspectives I have selected. Plus, this was written for a WA challenge over on FFnet, and while the rules did not say I was only limited to 20 drabbles, I tried to shoot for that goal anyway. As of the writing of this story, the Tempest and Haka chapters are subject to change due to the fact that the wiki information on their involvement in OblivAeon is scarce and I have not listened to the Letters Page podcasts for these respective heroes just yet.

I am OblivAeon, heir to nothingness.

Across timelines and realities, the multiverse has always faced me. Sometimes those who oppose me win, and sometimes they lose. But that ends here. I will shatter the realities of the multiverse so that there is only one, a reality in which I rule over all.

I have sent scions of destruction, beings corrupted by my influence, to separate the heroes and eliminate all threats to my rule. Let the destruction begin! Nothing can stop me now.

I am OblivAeon. I am nothingness. Timelines will shatter. The multiverse will end here. Let it begin.


	2. Part 1: Unity & Omnitron-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unity was desperate to bring her friend, the robot, Omnitron-X back. But when she could not succeed, she decided a proper burial was in order. Little did she know that Omnitron-X still lived.

"You're alive! It's really you!" Unity said between sobs.

The glowing eye of the new Omnitron scanned the room, resting its gaze on her. "I am," he said slowly. "I recognized the machinery. It has your signature built into it."

"But you're really here!" she said. "I didn't think... We thought you were destroyed here. Oh, but we can talk about all that later. Come on, we've gotta go. There is this thing the Freedom Five are dealing with. Oblivion, or something like that."

Omnitron-X did not follow her, gazing at its arm. "Devra, why am I pink?" he said.


	3. Part 1: Dark Visionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Argent Adept was able to sever Visionary from the dark-version of herself during the cosmic contest. He banished this darker half to the Void, just where OblivAeon wanted it.

It was hard to decide. Was she free or imprisoned? On the one hand, she had been freed from the mind of that sickeningly good version of herself. No longer was she burdened by having to share a mind with that particular Vanessa Long. She could be herself, exactly as she was: Dark Visionary.

And yet, here she was trapped in the Void, thanks to the Argent Adept. Despite the new freedom, she was now a prisoner of the Void.

That is until OblivAeon pulled her from the void. "I believe you are in a position of power," it said.


	4. Part 1: Ra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra returned after his travels more powerful than before. Now, he must ask the Ennead, his sworn enemies to help him in the fight against OblivAeon, even if it is the last thing he will do.

"You don't understand. There will be no world to rule if it's gone," Ra said, shooting another burst of fire to avoid a strike from Atum.

He thought that by having Anubis on his side, perhaps the Ennead could be swayed to help. Yet, the fact still remained that they were enemies. Nothing could change their hatred of each other.

But it was Set who had seemed to see reason. He nodded slowly, silently ordering a ceasefire. "I had sensed something big coming to destroy this world. Are you certain?"

"It could be the end of everything. Please help me."


	5. Part 1: Luminary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron Blade donned the mantel of Luminary to help fight OblivAeon. Using his ingenuity for good instead of evil, is it possible for a villain to become a hero?

Legacy would be rubbing his face in all this irony if he knew, Ivan thought. He was the Baron Blade. Was he really about to do what he was thinking of doing?

Of course, it was the only logical option. The world was on the verge of ending. This was Armageddon, even if it wasn't in the way that all those religious nuts thought. If donning the mantel of a hero instead of a villain was the only way to ensure the world still existed, so be it.

This was the dawn of a new era. He would become Luminary.


	6. Part 1: Akash'Thriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit of the earth, Akash'Thriya knows that to protect the world, she must return to the Nexus of the Void to give up some of her essence. But after millions of years of declaring her independence, can she bring herself to do it?

She couldn't go back, she would never go back. It took millions of years for her to shed her bond to the Void, to form her own identity. She was not about to go crawling back and sacrifice all she had worked for.

But there was no other choice, the Argent Adept had told her. Reality was being disintegrated as they spoke. The Void needed the protection it had always relied on in the past: her.

Could she do that? Could she willingly give herself up to the Nexus of the Void to protect it? It had to be done.


	7. Part 2: Dark Watch: Harpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian Corvus turned over a new leaf and became the Harpy. But now as she stands facing down the scions of OblivAeon with her team, can she still remember what it means to be a hero?

So, this was really it. This was really how the world could end. Wind rustled through Lillian's feathered cape. And yet, she stood with the Dark Watch, her team she realized. No, more like a family, she corrected. After the tribunal, they were more than just a team. They had her back, and she had theirs. She owed all of them her life: Nightmist, Mr. Fixer, Expatriette, and even Setback, despite how unstable his powers were.

They all knew what taking on Faultless could mean. OblivAeon had corrupted it so much. "So, we gonna do this or what?" she asked.


	8. Part 2: Dark Watch: Nightmist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmist knows that there is only one way to turn the tides in the heroes favor. It could mean the end of her existence, and it would require all of her powers.

It was the only way to end OblivAeon. If OblivAeon's goal was to shatter all realities, then the only way to stop it was to bring those realities to OblivAeon. But to do that...

After the fight with Progeny, she wasn't sure she could handle what she was about to propose. Nightmist would become, well... mist if it worked. It would require everything she had and then some to open all those portals. However, if it meant saving their world, their reality, maybe... She needed to create a reality her friends could save, even if it was one without her.


	9. Part 2: Dark Watch: Expatriette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expatriette knows that the Dark Watch is a broken team. But, broken or not, she still has to lead it in the fight against the scion, Faultless.

Everything had gone to hell so fast. Were they even really a team anymore? Expatriette didn't think so anymore. Between a bitter, resurrected fighter, a heartless idiot they had been dragging around for the past few weeks, a former villain, and the mage who was about to sacrifice herself to open portals across time and space, they certainly made a disastrous combination.

And what of her? According to Nightmist, she was supposed to remember this guy, Setback, who hardly cared about anything anymore. Just great... Expatriette cocked Pride and Prejudice and took aim. "Alright, Dark Watch, move out," she commanded.


	10. Part 2: Dark Watch: Mr. Fixer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought back from the dead, Mr. Fixer is no longer the man he once was. Cursed to live in an in-between existence, he has no choice but to stand and fight.

Anger welled up inside Slim like boiling oil. Anyone would be angry at being brought back from the dead and controlled like a puppet by an old enemy. To be cursed to live in a constant state of being in between life and death, who wouldn't be mad? Yet, it was an anger that he couldn't control. He couldn't find the hope to go on, not like he used to.

Perhaps it was a good thing. It made him a force to be reckoned with in battle. Either way, he would have to deal with it. Let the fight begin...


	11. Part 2: Dark Watch: Setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setback's empathy and compassion were removed after facing Dark Mind (aka Dark Visionary). But purifying the scion Fautless, could be what the team needs.

It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. All the bitterness and callous indifference had seemed to melt away when they had freed Faultless of the bonds of OblivAeon.

He looked toward Expatriette. "Amanda, I'm... I'm so sorry. Everything I said, leaving you and the team... I didn't mean it. Wait, do you..." If she remained unchanged, he wasn't sure he could take it. "Do you remember me?"

Expatriette looked back, eyes glistening with fresh tears, something he had never seen before. "Yes, I do. Pete, I think for once, your luck finally turned around."


	12. Part 3: Prime Wardens: Fanatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanatic deals with the loss of Ra. Despite their religious differences, he was her greatest friend.

"I believe in you." Those had been his last words to her.

Helena wished there were a lot of things she could take back right now. She wished she could take back some of the things she had said to him. But most of all, she wished she could have prevented his death. Ra and the Ennead were the first to land a major victory over OblivAeon, and he paid so dearly for it.

A part of her also wished she had never been so close to him. That was what she got for flying too close to the sun.


	13. Part 3: Prime Wardens: Haka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haka was sent to the other realities through the portals Nightmist opened up. Too bad he was stuck in the darkest reality when the portals closed.

Everything had gone so wrong.

The plan was simple... well, simple when Nightmist had explained it to him. She would open up portals to other realities and timelines. He was to go in and pull other heroes out of them. The more heroes that faced OblivAeon, the less of a chance it stood, right? At least, that was how it was supposed to go when the last portal he was in started to close. Not even all of Haka's strength could get it back open.

So here he was, trapped in another timeline, so far from his team. Lost forever.


	14. Part 3: Prime Wardens: Captain Cosmic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Cosmic lost his brother in the OblivAeon fight. Nigel was unable to fight off the twisting influence of OblivAeon. Now Hugh finds that all he desires is revenge.

Hugh felt Tempest help him to his feet. "It's alright," he heard his alien comrade say. "It's over. You're still alive."

That was a small consolation, Hugh thought. He was alive, but at what cost? Losing his only brother? True, his brother had been no saint, but it was the whispers of OblivAeon that had tipped him over the edge. He couldn't blame Nigel for that.

As he shakily stood, he knew things would never be the same, but there was something more this time, something sinister lurking in his mind. He knew that he was a new Captain Cosmic.


	15. Part 3: Prime Wardens: Argent Adept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The virtuoso of the Void realizes that OblivAeon was a close call. He has to find some way to ensure the protection of the world the next time heroes are needed.

If the whole OblivAeon fight had taught them something it was that nothing was permanent. So many friends were lost to the fight. Had it really been worth it?

Of course, it had, Anthony thought. But he knew that their best efforts had not been enough to save everyone. As the virtuoso of the Void, as the Argent Adept, he knew he had a responsibility, and that responsibility now included preventing something like that from happening again. But what could he do?

The instruments, he realized, but they were not enough. He needed to find others to protect the world.


	16. Part 3: Prime Wardens: Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rest of the Prime Wardens doing their own things after the fight with OblivAeon, Tempest wonders if they will ever be a team again. More importantly, he wonders what will happen to his new Earth family.

Family, that had been so hard to find after the destruction and enslavement of his planet, and now he was losing his second family.

After the battle of OblivAeon, things were different for the Prime Wardens. The Argent Adept had gone off in search of other instruments, Fanatic had left to mourn Ra, Captain Cosmic was clearly not himself, and Haka had been lost in another reality. Where did that leave him, the Tempest?

Perhaps to the rest of them, they had just been a team, but to the alien, they had been so much more, the family he needed.


	17. Part 4: Freedom Five: Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He once was America's Finest Legacy. Now, in the wake of the OblivAeon fight, people wonder what place heroes have. Legacy wonders as well.

Cameras flashed in every direction, making it a blinding walk back to Freedom Tower. Paul heard the questions, but did not acknowledge them.

"Legacy, why did the Freedom Five arrive so late on the scene?"

"Senators are saying that it's the presence of supers in Metropolis that attracted these monsters, do you have a comment on that?"

"Rook City's destruction was a massive tragedy. What is the Freedom Five going to do to help with recovery?"

For once, America's Finest Legacy did not have an answer to these questions. However, Paul Parsons did know that the world was different now.


	18. Part 4: Freedom Five: Tachyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world's fastest woman nearly brought about her own destruction during OblivAeon. Now, she's just trying to keep herself alive.

Meredith couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she tried to add the final tweaks to her new suit. It was getting harder to stay steady. If she could just get this project done, she would be in the clear. She still didn't have the heart to tell the team that her injuries had left her in a position where she could literally shake her own molecules apart. She just had to fix this suit.

Ryan had suggested that she start to slow down a little. Her, slow down? Tachyon, the fastest woman on earth didn't slow down for anything.


	19. Part 4: Freedom Five: Absolute Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Frost owed his life and his service in the Freedom Five to the government. They were the ones keeping him alive. Now that he has been granted his freedom, what will he do with it?

Ryan settled onto the bed in his cryochamber for some reading. He heard the familiar swish of the doors as Meredith came into the lab. "So, what's the news from our government friends?" he asked. "Nothing good, I imagine."

She looked through the window at him, a smile on her face he hadn't seen in so long. "Good news actually. Maia sold her family's company, patents, and everything. She's bought out everything belonging to the Freedom Five, including the debt for your cryosuit."

"What?"

"You're free now."

Could it be true? Ryan Frost a free man? What would he do?


	20. Part 4: Freedom Five: Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia Montgomery decided to end the Freedom Five's woes with the government. Now, she has decided to reveal the face of the Wraith to the world.

"Are you sure about this, Maia?"

"People are on edge after OblivAeon," she said. "We're about to make the Freedom Five a private organization rather than being run by the government. I think a little transparency with citizens is what we need. The world needs to see who we are, and that means I'm ready for them to see the Wraith as she is."

Tyler sighed. "I love you. You know that right?"

"But you're not ready to stand with me on this." She gazed at him pleadingly.

"I need time. This kind of decision... I'm not sure I'm ready."


	21. Part 4: Freedom Five: Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Tyler Vance must make the hardest decision of his life. His duty to his country or his duty to the public?

General Armstrong's face was as unreadable as ever. Still, Tyler knew he wasn't pleased.

"You understand what this means, Lieutenant?" he said. "You cannot go back on this decision once you've made it. You stand to lose everything."

Tyler breathed deeply. "Yes, sir. I understand, sir. But, it's something I have to do."

"You lose your title, your place on the initiative, and the Bunker suit."

Tyler suppressed a smile. He and Meridith had been working tirelessly to make a new Bunker suit of their own. It wasn't perfect, but it would be soon.

"I understand completely, sir. I quit."


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world reels from OblivAeon, what's next for the multiverse?

"And now we bring you this special, Channel 10 news report. After this massive destruction that has been referred to by many as OblivAeon, we have received many exclusive footage videos we will be sharing over the coming days. And what of the heroes who saved our world? Many are now questioning what place they have in society. It is without question that they ended the madness, but the question is would it have happened if they had not been around? Governments are asking this very question now. Stay tuned on Channel 10 for all the latest updates and coverage."


End file.
